Childhood maltreatment, which involves various forms of abuse and neglect, is a prominent societal problem that continues to require the innovative efforts of researchers nd clinicians. Evidence strongly suggests that significant numbers of males have been victimized, and that childhood maltreatment increases the likelihood of subsequent drug and alcohol abuse and participation in violent behavior. Existing research has not, however, examined the childhood maltreatment experiences of incarcerated males. The published literature cannot provide answers to such basic issues as the nature and extent of various types of childhood (including adolescent) maltreatment experiences in the lives of incarcerated males, or the various maladaptive and adaptive coping strategies employed by victims. Yet knowledge about childhood maltreatment could improve the therapeutic effects of prison drug treatment programs and other programming (e.g. regarding violence) for incarcerated males. The primary purpose of the proposed research project is to gain insight into the nature, scope, and consequences of the childhood maltreatment experiences of a sample of incarcerated males. A random sample of 514 males under age 21 incarcerated in New York State correctional facilities will be contacted for interviews. The proposed study builds upon the procedures and findings developed in prior studies conducted by the research team. Knowledge gained on this project will provide clues that could help to improve the overall success of attempts to provide comprehensive drug treatment and other programming for incarcerated drug abusers and violent offenders.